Grade Six and Claudia
by thebunnylikestosaygoshness
Summary: We all know that the first Baby-Sitters Club books took place while the girls were in 7th grade. But what had happened with Claudia in the first year of middle school? Friendship problems, school trouble, and possibly some young romance? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_Stoneybrook Middle School._ The three words were practically staring back at me from the little roof above the doorway to the school. I readjusted my backpack and sucked in a deep breath.

Today was my first day of middle school, or junior high as my parents and brainy older sister Janine called it. For the first time in my life (not including kindergarten), I had been looking forward to the first day of school. My parents had treated me with a new backpack (pink and black zebra striped with a single wide baby blue line that crossed diagonally), a large assortment of school _and_ art supplies, a couple of brand-new appropriate but stylish outfits, and a new pair of sneakers. Janine had presented me with a dictionary, thesaurus, and her old 6th grade notes, which I wasn't too thrilled about but appreciated though. Besides my birthdays and Christmases, I've never gotten so many gifts.

"Clau-di-a!" a voice boomed from behind me.

I smiled; that voice was all-too-familiar. Before even completely turning around, I called back, "Hey, Kristy!"

Kristy Thomas and her best friend Mary Anne Spier caught up with me. This morning I had preferred to walk to school but my two neighbors and best friends had gotten a ride from Mr. Spier. "You guys ready for Stoneybrook Middle School?" Kristy asked, looking straight at the doorway.

I nodded eagerly. Mary Anne bit her lower lip and shrugged slightly. Kristy threw her shoulders back, put her chin up high, and walked right in the school, leaving Mary Anne and me still standing at the front, probably looking like chickens.

We looked at each other. "Well, let's go!" I finally said, making her break into a grin. We mimicked Kristy's confident actions and stepped in.

"Wow. This school seems bigger than from orientation," Mary Anne muttered, gazing around. I suggested it was because everyone was here this time. She agreed.

Kristy's and my lockers were coincidentally next to each other. Mary Anne's was straight across from ours. The three of us fiddled with the code a few times before managing to open it and shove our stuff in. "We all have homeroom together, don't we?" I said after taking out a couple of textbooks. "First period I have math. What about you guys?"

"Gym," they said in unison. Mary Anne didn't seem too happy about that.

We compared schedules. The only class I had with them was homeroom and art (seventh period), which was a bummer. I'd been hoping to be going from class to class with my childhood pals. However, I'd also be seeing Mary Anne in second period for science and both for lunch anyway.

Just then the bell rang. My friends and I squealed in excitement and dashed to our homeroom class, nearly tripping over each other.

Homeroom was interesting. We got the usual first-day-of-school notices to give to our parents, a short lecture from the teacher on behavior and attendance for the school year, and listened to the morning announcements, which was just to welcome everyone to a new school year and for us sixth graders to have "the best years of your lives ahead of you." I made a face at the corniness.

_Ri-i-i-ing!_ First period! Although it was math and I was alone, I powerwalked there and chose a seat in the front row. The teacher went over the curriculum and my heart sank. Everything I learned from elementary school had flown out of my mind over the summer. Maybe Janine's math notes will come in handy.

Second period couldn't come fast enough. I'd be seeing Mary Anne and science might not be as bad as math.

"Hi, Claud. Did you like your first period?" Mary Anne greeted me.

I rolled my eyes and made a choking impression. She giggled. "Well, gym still won't be my favorite part of the day. That's for sure."

Our science teacher did not talk about science at all, just the rules and discipline in this class. Third period was the same.

Finally fourth period: lunch! Me, Mary Anne, and Kristy grabbed a table. Kristy literally fought Alan Gray for it. Mary Anne said hello to the Shallaber twins, and I caught sight of Emily Bernstein, Howie Johnson, and Pete Black, old friends from Stoneybrook Elementary. I waved at them. They grinned at me.

The rest of the day flew by. Art was especially fun; the whole class went on a scavenger hunt for art supplies. I was surprised nothing spilled or shattered, considering the amount of noise the boys were making.

Before I knew it, I was walking out of the campus with a large smile across my face. Mimi picked me, Mary Anne, and Kristy up and patiently listened to our chatterings about our first day. "My, girls. So much went on. I suggest you start a journal and write it all down, so you remember what it was like when you grow old."

Mary Anne spoke up, "I already started a journal last night!" Kristy seemed thoughtful, but I brushed that idea away. Writing just wasn't me.

When my friends had been dropped off and I got a snack, I went straight to my room to be an artist to my heart's content. The canvas in front of me was soon submerged with paint, pastels, and pictures. With a thick black pen, I wrote across the bottom: "Day 1 of Grade Six and Claudia."

* * *

_**Thanks for everyone who read this chapter! Review, follow, and favorite! More to come!**_

_**P.S. if you like The Hunger Games, please read my fan fic called The 94th Annual Hunger Games. I'd really appreciate**_**it!**


	2. September Part 1

The first day of school had been an adventure. By the second day of school, its appeal had already worn off. Big-time.

"Claudia!" Mimi said, shaking me. It was past 7:30 and I still wasn't up yet. "Claudia, you must get up for school." She sat on my bed, heaved me up so I was sitting upright, and prodded me to change. 

I grabbed the first things I saw: checkered leggings, a baggy dark red shirt with a print of black lips on it, and black riding boots. It was still too hot for a sweater so I skipped that and trudged downstairs for breakfast, which was just two pieces of toast.

At precisely 8, Kristy and Mary Anne showed up at my doorstep. "Time for school!" Kristy chirped. The first-day-of-school excitement still hadn't rubbed off of either of my friends.

My mother smiled in approval.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my backpack. "'Kay, let's go." Mary Anne waved to her dad just before we were out of his sight.

I should have taken this morning as an ill omen. My second day at Stoneybrook Middle School was terrible. I'd been busy with my art all yesterday afternoon and evening, so I hadn't gotten my parents' signatures on some forms, I hadn't done my homework (which wasn't even that much, but still), and I'd forgotten to bring my lunch money with me, so my stomach was growling all day, despite the little food my friends had shared with me. The only highlight of the day was when I heard a rumor about a back-to-school dance coming up.

Every day for the rest of that week, I struggled to catch up for slacking off that one day. So by the time Friday's 8th period rolled around, I was in a frenzy to get the weekend started. I did not want to hear a fifty-minute lecture about the Mesopotamians but somehow I survived through that, although I hadn't been paying much attention.

"...and students, that's your assignment for the weekend." My head shot up. What? What assignment? Oh, my lord, this week had been torturous. I didn't want next week to be the same. I racked my brain, trying to find a way out of this situation. Kristy! I didn't have her this period but she had this class for second period! I racetracked out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang to look for my savior.

"Kristy!" I called when I reached our lockers. She wasn't around, so I opened her locker (I wasn't breaking in, Mary Anne and Kristy and I had shared our locker combinations with one another earlier on in case of an emergency) and saw more than half her textbooks missing. "Darn!" I muttered through clenched teeth. She'd left, probably with Mary Anne too. I wondered why they didn't wait for me.

A finger tapped me on the shoulder. I screeched and jumped a mile. 

"Whoa! Chill," laughed Kristy. "What are you doing in my -"

"Kristy!" I exclaimed, giving her a hug, which surprised her. "What's the homework for history?"

"History? We didn't get homework."

"Um, yea, you did."

"No, we didn't. Our class was dismissed of that assignment because we were 'behaving superbly.' "

I stamped my foot in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Mary Anne asked, concerned. I explained. "Well, a third of the people in this grade have your teacher. Mr. Joan, right? I'm sure you can track down that assignment," she said sensibly. "We better get home so that Claudia can start calling people." So we did, and the butterflies in my stomach flew away.

However, they came back after half an hour on the phone. All the people listed in my little contacts notebook either had one of the other two history teachers or was in Kristy's class.

Just my luck.

At four, I gave up. My mission for a single assignment that I didn't even want to do was a fail. So what? That meant half of my Friday afternoon was wasted but it also meant I didn't have any history homework. I forced a smile on my face and thought of something to do.

Nothing came to my head.

I sighed and decided to have a chat with Mimi. It was too early for her to begin preparing dinner so surely she was available. I was right.

"Why, hello my Claudia. Did you need anything? Someone to help you on your homework?" I flinched a little at the word "homework" but kept that grin up.

"Actually, Mimi, I just wanted to talk. Have special tea with you for the first time this school year."

I wasn't even finished with my sentence when my wonderful grandmother got up and went in the kitchen to gather the tea cups and whatnot.

We discussed about family. We shared our thoughts about Stoneybrook. Mimi mentioned my schoolwork once but that was it; no one knows better than her that school was definitely not my favorite subject (no pun intended). We had a nice, peaceful afternoon.

As I was in the midst of helping Mimi rinse our cups, the phone rang. I hurriedly dried my hands and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Wanna come to my sleepover tonight?" Kristy asked without a greeting.

"Sleepover?" I used to have those all the time but lately I've preferred small parties and hangouts. No childish gigglings, no stuffed animals, no gagging at the word "boys," no lights-out before ten. A sleepover included all of the above. "Who's going?"

"Mary Anne of course, and Mariah and Miranda."

Those three girls were my friends, especially Mary Anne, but I just couldn't picture myself having a blast with them all night anymore. I didn't want to waste a Friday evening as well.

"Um, actually, I can't, Kristy," I fibbed. "I - I -"

"Parents making ya finish your weekend homework?"

"Yes!" I blurted a little too quickly.

"Oh," she replied somewhat disappointedly, making me feel guilty. I had half a mind to take back what I said and go to the slumber party after all. "But good thing is, you know what to do for history now, right?"

Never mind. "Oh. Uh, yea. Well um, have fun tonight, Kristy." There was an awkward silence. "Bye, Kristy. Talk to you... tomorrow?"

"Yea, talk to you later." She hung up.

"Claudia?" my grandmother's gentle voice called. "Who was that?"

"Just Kristy, Mimi." I sighed. "Let's start dinner, okay?"

xx

"All right, ladies and gentlemen." Mr. Joan clapped his hands. I sank down my seat. "First things first. I will be walking around collecting the paper that was assigned to you for the weekend. In the meantime, please take out your textbook and reread Section 2." He walked down every row, asking each student individually for their homework assignment. I bit my lip anxiously.

"Hey, Claudia," Alan Gray whispered, leaning across his seat. I tried to ignore him. He's always been a pest, ever since before elementary school. "Did you know that you have a chance to fail a grade already?" he joked.

It took me all my strength not to strangle him then and there. Knowing me for 6 years, he's aware of my reactions. He's learned, much to my despair, to be amused by them. "Shut up, Alan."

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the teacher himself. "Alan? Your homework." I smirked and went back to pretending to read.

A few minutes later my teacher was towering about me. When he asked for my homework, I gulped. "Um, Mr. Joan, I - I -" I tried to think up of an excuse. Why hadn't I come up with one earlier?

"Do you have it?"

I sighed. "I didn't do it."

"And why not?"

"Because I didn't know what it was."

"Ms. Kishi, did you even think of asking a fellow student or perhaps myself?"

"I tried. It's a long story."

The expression on Mr. Joan's face seemed as if he already knew, or even _expected_, me to not have the homework done. "You may explain to me after class." He moved on, and I let my forehead fall against the book. Great. Just great.

For probably the first time in my life, I dreaded hearing the bell, signaling the end of school. When it did, though, I decided it would be best if I held my chin up high and be confident. It worked for the first half, when I explained my problem, but by the second half, my head was drooping as my teacher spoke.

"Ms. Kishi." I really wished he would stop calling me that. For the time being, I'm referred to as Claudia, or Claud. But I didn't dare correct him. "Did you know Janine was in my class when she was your age?"

"Yea." Even though no one had told me that, it was obvious. Mr. Joan had seemed delighted to read my name on his attendance sheet on the first day of school.

"_Yes_, Ms. Kishi. Proper grammar." I nodded. "I remember there was one time your sister did not complete a homework assignment in my class." My mouth dropped open. I must have looked like an idiot, but I didn't care. Janice was _never_ one to slack off in school. "She was in the yearbook committee and computers club that year," _oh,_ "so I was easy on her for that. Now, Ms. Kishi, I'm about to make you an offer." Great, now he sounded like I was asking him for money. "You turn in that homework assignment first thing tomorrow morning, before the first bell rings, and you'll get full credit for it. If not, well, you'll get a zero." My mind was hosting a tough debate when he added, "This assignment is worth 50 points. Usually, assignments in my class are worth 10 points." Ugh, now I was even more pressured to do it.

"Okay, Mr. Joan. I'll have it tomorrow," I said, trying as hard as I could to look serious and determined.

"I hope you stay true to your word, Ms. Kishi."

I nodded, gathered up my stuff, and headed out the door.

"Ms. Kishi?" I turned around. "Do you know what the assignment is?"

My cheeks burned. "Um, no."

"Page 22 in the textbook. Answer the discussion questions. Complete sentences."

"Okay... okay, Mr. Joan. Thanks." I left hastily and smacked head-first at someone's shoulder.

"Oh my lord, I'm so sorry..." I trailed off when I looked up. "Oh... hi... Marty."

Marty Bukowski flashed a grin at me, making me knees melt. I tried not to lose my breath; he was only the cutest boy I've ever seen at this school. "Hey, Cloud." 

"Um, _Claud_. It's Claud. Not _Cloud_." Ugh. What a dumb thing to say! I mean, he'd said my name wrong, but the way I'd corrected him sounded... terrible! It was as if i were mocking him. I wanted to kick myself right there.

"Oh, my bad."

We were still in front of my history class. "Uh, were - were you going somewhere?" Again, I had the urge to kick myself.

"Just wanted to tell you something."

"Me? What?"

"I'm available. You're cute, Claudia." He grinned again. And with that, he walked away ever so casually.

I stayed rooted to my spot, shocked. I was terribly flattered. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming from inside the classroom and I ran for it. I'd look pretty idiotic if Mr. Joan found me still standing there.

"Claudia!" My friend, Dorianne Wallingford, caught up with me. She and I had known each other for years but weren't really friends until this year. We found out we had a lot in common. "Hey! What's up?"

"Oh. My. Gosh. Dori, you should've been there!" I squealed.

"What?! What happened?!" I jabbered excitedly, refraining from jumping up and down. She responded, "Ooh, Claudia! You're sooo lucky! You know what I think, Claud?" She didn't wait for my answer. "I think he _hinted_ you to ask him to the dance next Friday!"

I gasped. "Are you serious?!"

She bobbed her head up and down and grabbed my elbow. "Come on, let's go to my house. Some of my friends are coming over later on, and you can ask them for their opinion." My history homework flew out of my head as we practically skipped to Dori's house, where her friends agreed with Dori, saying I should ask Marty to the dance.

That night I stayed up late, lying on my bed staring at the ceiling. How was I supposed to ask a guy to a dance? To top it off, a very cute, popular guy? I didn't get much sleep.

As soon as I woke up, I got a nervous feeling. I couldn't really put my finger on why until homeroom, when I realized I hadn't done any homework last night. Not even the history homework, which I had swore to myself I'd complete.

"Ugh," I muttered to myself. What a way to start off the year. Only week 2 and it's going terrible.

When I walked in Mr. Joan's class emptyhanded, he merely typed out a long note on his computer, printed it, neatly folded it, handed it to me, and said, "Your parents must read and sign this, Ms. Kishi." I nodded embarrassedly.

Instead of giving the note to Mom or Dad, I gave it to Mimi first. Unfortunately, Janine walked in the room right then and read the note as well. "Claudia! It's only the second week of school and you're already in trouble with the vice-principal?!" 

"What!" I shrieked. I hadn't read the note yet. 

Mimi read aloud soberly, "No extracurricular activities... after school tutoring three days a week... resource room replacing art..."

"WHAT?! NO!" I yelled suddenly.

"Claudia, what have you gotten yourself into?" Janine said, adjusting her glasses.

"I don't know! Mimi, please, don't sign it! I can't stop art, it's my favorite class -"

"My Claudia." I shut up. "This is not my responsibility, it is your parents'. I cannot sign this anyway. I am not Mr. or Mrs. Kishi."

I did something stupid then. I broke down in tears. Kristy and Mary Anne decided to walk in my house at that moment.

"Hey, Claud, can we borrow your doll st... Claud!" Kristy exclaimed as Mary Anne quickly produced a pack of pocket tissue from her bag (she _does_ cry and sniffle very often). "What's wrong?" Janine explained as best she could but at the sight of my friends' puzzled expressions, she sighed and read the note aloud:

_"Mr. and Mrs. Kishi,_

"Your daughter Claudia has already been suffering in school the past couple of weeks. The vice-principal, three of her other teachers, and I myself have sat down and discussed the issue.

"As you know, it is only the start of the year, and it'd be entirely wrong of us to immediately assume that Claudia is further behind than most students. We do not believe she is still in 'summer mode' as many other teachers would call it, as we have seen her elementary school report cards. We believe it would be best for her teachers, you, and Miss Claudia herself if she used the first semester as a booster semester. We suggest you hire a tutor temporarily for your daughter for all academic subjects at least three days a week. Therefore, we highly discourage any after school or extracurricular activities and we recommend she use her art period at the resource room instead.

"I fully believe Claudia can get back on her feet within a few short weeks if she works hard with her tutor, stays in the resource room for a while, and reduces distractions.

"Best of luck,  
Mr. John Joan." 

As soon as the last word left Janine's lips, Kristy blabbered, "Gosh, he's a middle school history teacher? He sounds like a college professor! Geez! And all this for missing just one assignment!"

"Um, three," I said meekly, wiping away the last of my tears.

She rambled on, "Claud, you should have just told me you were still trying to figure out your homework on Friday! I would have understood. There was no need to protect my feelings."

I didn't say anything to that. I hadn't tried to protect her feelings; I'd told her a lie, and she fell for it deeper than I could've imagined. My stomach felt like it'd been punched.

"What a stupid name! John Joan. It sounds like a stupid nursery rhyme. And what an idiot! He doesn't even -"

"Kristy, do not say bad words," said Mimi.

Kristy wasn't finished though. "I don't believe it. I just can't believe it. And not only that, he's really dumb."

"Kristy..." Mary Anne muttered.

"He told Claudia's parents to sign the paper but he doesn't mention a signature anywhere. Not once. So what's Mr. and Mrs. Kishi supposed to -"

"There's a second document included, Kristin," Janine interrupted, waving another piece of paper in the air.

Kristy deflated. "Oh." And with that, she said none more. Leave it to Janine to shut someone like Kristy up.

I bit my lip and looked around the room. Janine was still at the doorway that connected the living room and the kitchen, Kristy and Mary Anne were huddled around me protectively, and Mimi was seated on a couch, looking concerned and weary. I realized that my family and best friends were involved in my terrible situation, and I felt really guilty.

When Mom and Dad came home from work, Kristy and Mary Anne left to give us privacy, so I felt really, really alone. Mom and Dad had big careers, Janine was a super genius, and Mimi used to be a nurse back in Japan.

My black sheep mode was on full-blast.

My parents arranged a meeting on Friday with Mr. Kingbridge, the vice-principal of Stoneybrook Middle School. I was so ashamed of myself, I could barely speak the rest of the week. I was ashamed of my grades. I was ashamed of my bringing shame to my family, even though no one had said I had done so. I was especially ashamed that even in the bad place I was in my life, we had to have a meeting with the _vice_ principal, and not the principal himself.

I guess I wasn't important enough.

Worse, I couldn't imagine myself ever being important. 


	3. Author's Note

**Did any of you notice a familiar name? Marty Bukowski!**

**Marty Bukowski is a star SMS basketball player in the BSC books when the girls are in eighth grade. In this fan fic he's cute, according to Claudia. Maybe he'll play a bigger role in Claud's sixth grade life soon...?**

**In order to find out, read, review, and follow!**

**P.S., I have not gotten any reviews for Chapter 2! Come on people! Reviews, however short, are what keep me going!**


End file.
